


Me & You Together Song

by TomiTom



Series: Reguri Week 2020 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Honeymoon, Jealous Red, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiTom/pseuds/TomiTom
Summary: Reguri Week 2020 Day 3Red and Green are married. It was big on the news. But some people seem to have missed the memo.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Reguri Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	Me & You Together Song

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing with my third entry Reguri Week 2020. Today: Alola or Festival.
> 
> Originally, I wanted to combine the two, but then I changed my mind. Too much work. Too much research. Besides, in times like these, I'm not too much into festivals and stuff. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, though.

If Kalos was for lovers, then Alola was for spouses, Red thought.

There was just something about this place, about the air and atmosphere that felt absolutely perfect to spend the honeymoon here. Nothing felt more natural than to hold Green’s hand and walk down the unfamiliar streets of the islands together. They had only been married for a week and the novelty of it all had yet to turn into everyday life, but Red couldn’t imagine ever not being absolutely floored by the fact that Green was his husband.

It had been a big thing on the news – the Champions and Battle Legends Red and Green getting married. It had felt like the old days after Red returned from Mount Silver to Kanto – running away and dodging the press on days they just tried to grab a milkshake or something. As much as Red hated the press, it had been fun, running down the streets and alleyways that he and Green had explored as children, disappearing in the network they knew so well hand in hand and laughing like they didn’t have a care in the world.

Alola wasn’t familiar, but the feeling of being with Green was. Red couldn’t imagine exploring new regions without Green. Back when they had first started dating, they had gone to Kalos together. A perfect place for a fresh couple getting to know their new relationship. And now, they were in Alola where the press left them alone on the streets and the beaches, where there was so much to see for both of them, Pokémon to find, battles to fight.

And then, when they had enough for the day, they went back to their hotel room or to the nearest beach and just did nothing at all. Red had temporarily acquired and awkward sunburnt tan-line just below his nose from when he had forgotten to put on sunscreen on his face and fallen asleep on the beach with his hat pulled into his face. Green had almost fallen over several times from laughing too hard every time he saw Red’s face. The entire thing had ended with Red chasing Green down the way back to their hotel room while Green tried to escape his fingers squeezing his sides – one weak spot where he was incredibly ticklish. Back in their room, they got tipsy on cocktails and danced around and with each other like they only did when they were alone.

A lot of time was spent with their Pokémon, and a lot of time was spent facetiming Leaf, Ethan, Silver, Lyra, and Kris who all stayed behind in Kanto or went on their own journeys. Red missed them, especially Leaf, but he was sure she was glad to be in Galar and fall in love with every woman she saw instead of third-wheeling it with Red and Green again.

Bottom of the line, life was pretty good. If people wouldn’t conveniently forget that Green was Red’s fucking husband. Ergo, he wasn’t on the market for dates. People knew who he was, and everyone and their mother knew that Green and Red were married. Red’s last name was Oak now. That was a huge thing – no-one knew Red’s last name beforehand and now the only one they knew was the one he got from his husband.

And okay, yes, Red got it. Green was so fucking pretty. He was smart and cute and sarcastic and more often than not, he was a bit of a dick which should not make him attractive at all, but it did. And he was Red’s. If the rest of the world could get the message, that would be great.

“Look alive, buster,” Green said, pulling Red out of his musings by tipping his hat up by the brim. “With that face you pull, people’ll think you regret getting hitched with me.”

Red rolled his eyes and twitched back to get Green to let go of his hat, but he did take Green’s hand to press a kiss to his ring finger that wore the wedding band. He let himself drop back down on the towel, folded his arms under his head, and closed his eyes.

One of the advantages of going to the beach relatively early in the morning was not only that it was empty and quiet, but also that the sun was not blazing unrelentingly down on them. As much as Red enjoyed the sunshine here, he was still rather made for colder regions. Red guessed that’s what happened when you stayed on an ice mountain for eight years. Green, on the other hand, thrived in this weather. He was the sole reason Red even agreed to get up this early just to lie around on the beach and get sand everywhere.

“Don’t forget sunscreen,” Green reminded him. “Don’t want another one of those sunburns, do ya?”

“You’re never gonna let me live that down,” Red replied with a raised eyebrow.

Green bit his bottom lip in a weak attempt to keep his smirk down. “Of course not. Who would I be if I did?”

“A loving husband?”

A soft punch to his upper arm followed Red’s jab. “You weren’t complaining about my loving husband-ing yesterday. Or this morning,” Green remarked.

Red didn’t grace him with a real answer – only with another eye-roll. Green laughed in return and got up. He stretched his arms over his head, then shrugged out of the short sleeved button-up he had thrown on, leaving him only in his dark purple swimming trunks.

“I’m gonna go ahead and go for a swim with Tiny. You wanna come with us?”

Red raised himself up onto his elbows to look over to where Green’s Gyarados was already waiting in the surf for his trainer to come over, then he shook his head and dropped back down on his towel. He felt Pika climbing up onto his stomach and quickly grabbed him to settle down next to him instead. The last thing he needed was a Pikachu-shaped tan-line. Green would never let him forget that.

“See ya in a bit,” Green said and then he was off.

Red took his hat off and closed his eyes against the sunlight. He listened to the sounds of the surf hitting the sand, of the wind blowing softly, of the Wingull screeching. Red sighed deeply with a small smile gracing his lips. It was peaceful.

Alas, that peace didn’t last. A while later, after Red dozed off for a short time, he opened his eyes back up and propped himself up on his lower arms to look over to where he last saw Tiny. The Gyarados lay curled up in the surf, looking like it was sunbathing while still half in the water – smart one, it kept his scales from drying out but allowed him to bask.

Green stood next to him, his hair still dark and mostly flat from the water, safe for a few strands that stood up wildly where he must have pushed his hair out of his face. And next to Green, there was … of course. A woman. A woman quite taken by whatever Green was talking about, it seemed.

Again. Red wanted to have one day – just one day – where he and Green were left alone. Well, mostly Green. People didn’t approach Red. They knew he wouldn’t reply with words and that made them nervous. But Green, he was approachable. As much of a dick as he was, he was never outright rude to strangers if they weren’t pushing cameras into his face or asking about his “failed championship”. So, people approached him, talked to him, and often times, flirted with him. Sometimes when Red was right beside them.

Red watched them for a short while – maybe because he was into self-torturing, who knew nowadays. It’s not like he could blame the woman too much. Green looked good. But he was also married and Red knew for a fact that Green didn’t like taking off his wedding ring ever. He sort of wished he hadn’t listened to Green’s request to not mark him up where people could see. He sort of wished that Green would wear his swimming trunks a little lower to expose the sharp juts of his pelvis bone – he would get more looks then, for sure, but at least people would be able to see the hickey Red had left there last night.

And yet, even with his annoyance at the recurring situation, Red didn’t get up to march over and grab Green by the wrist to pull him away. Not that he wasn’t a confrontational person, but Red knew Green. He could see it in the way his relaxed position changed into something more tense the longer the woman spoke to him. He could see it in the way he stepped away and pushed her hand off when she touched his lower arm. He wasn’t comfortable with this situation. But he was also polite enough or at least socially-knowledgeable enough to not cause a scene in public over this.

Red let himself drop back down on the towel with a deep sigh and closed his eyes. Pretending the situation didn’t exist never worked, but he could at least try. He didn’t know how much time passed between his decision and footsteps coming closer. Then, he heard the sound of someone heavily dropping down on the towel next to his. Red didn’t open his eyes and the newcomer – Green, obviously – didn’t speak. Instead, after a moment of nothing, Red felt him poke at his biceps, then squeeze the muscle.

Red opened an eye and raised his eyebrow. Green sat next to him on his beach towel, legs crossed, with Tiny’s Pokéball lying next to him held in place by Eva’s body curled around it. Green grinned at him once he saw the look on Red’s face.

“Do you only love me for my biceps?” Red asked, but the joke fell a little flat with the delivery.

“It’s a bonus,” Green replied, but the quirk in his smirk was missing. He knew something was up. He sighed and stroked his hand up Red’s arm, then into his hair to twist a strand around his finger. “It’s because of the woman, isn’t it?” Straight to the point. He had immediately noticed something was wrong and he immediately knew what it was.

Red pushed himself up into a sitting position to better keep eye-contact with Green. “I’m not mad at you,” he clarified, because he wasn’t. “It’s just …” The words left him. Sometimes, when he was feeling intensely, he still lost his ability to properly articulate himself. It sucked.

**_It’s rude_** , he signed.

Green nodded with a sigh. “I know. Sorry.”

**_Not your fault._ **

“No, but I guess I could be less nice to them when they do it. I guess I’m lucky. People don’t try to snatch my stoic, cool-headed husband.”

“But why do they try with you? We’re _married_.”

Green bit his bottom lip and started playing with Red’s fingers. “Some people believe it was a PR thing.”

“What!?”

“I didn’t wanna tell you,” Green admitted. “’cause, you know, I didn’t want you to think too hard about it. But some people have been offering me … an out.”

Red’s jaw dropped a little. “What the fuck-”

“I know, I know.” He sighed. “That’s why I didn’t say anything to you. It’s kinda shitty.”

“You should have told me.”

“I know,” Green repeated. “Guess I’m ashamed? Or something. I also don’t really know how to deal with this.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

Green raised a skeptic eyebrow. “What, you’re just gonna intimidate them into backing off?”

“Yes!” Red blushed upon his own outburst. But what could anyone expect of him right now? So people thought that his and Green’s marriage wasn’t real? That it was just some stupid publicity stunt? Red understood where they were coming from – what a story, two childhood friends who turned into bitter rivals, the two best trainers in the world, falling in love. It sounded like something straight out of these shitty romance novels Leaf claimed she read ironically.

“Hey.” Green crawled closer on his knees and settled right next to Red. He leaned his head against his shoulder. “I’ll just shut them down faster in the future. I don’t think any public statements are gonna make them believe us.”

“Fuck public statements, we shouldn’t have to justify this,” Red grumbled.

“I know. Try our best to ignore this, please. I want to enjoy our honeymoon.”

Red didn’t reply with words. Instead, he put his hand on the back of Green’s neck and pulled him in to kiss him. Green’s own hand shot up to Red’s shoulder and he relaxed into the kiss, allowed himself to be pulled in by Red’s free hand that soon found a place on Green’s waist. A quick bite to Green’s bottom lip had him open his mouth in a gasp, which allowed Red to slide his tongue into his mouth. Green pulled away with a laugh.

“Woah, slow down there, buster, we’re in public.”

Red raised a challenging eyebrow. He held onto Green’s waist and pulled him even closer, even as Green was trying to escape him.

They weren’t done talking about the issue. Both of them knew that. People would still be trying to flirt with Green, and maybe one day they’d start trying to do the same with Red. But for now, they took their time to ignore them. Green was quick to shot interested people down with a sharp, “We’re not in the market for a beard, thank you,” which made Red laugh every time. For now, it was enough for Red to angrily glare at people and put a hand on his Pokéball as if he was ready to fight for Green like a fucking caveman.

And once the novelty of their marriage had worn off and they were back on their way to Kanto, maybe people would finally understand by then that they were the real deal. And if they didn’t, Red had the plan to just kiss Green in every public space until the blush reached his ears to make them understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Something sweet and soft, I thought. Leave me something if you like! Buh-bye!


End file.
